Peripheral devices can be used to expand the functionality of computing devices such as personal, notebook and mobile computers, handheld communication devices and so forth and provide additional, complementary or redundant functionality. For example, peripheral devices can establish wireless communication links with other peripheral or computing devices. A peripheral device may be detachably operatively connected with a computing device via a predetermined interconnect system. Typical interconnect systems used in wireless adapters are based on universal serial bus (USB™), PC Card™ (PCMCIA™), ExpressCard™ etc.
One type of peripheral device includes a wireless network interface adapter, commonly referred to as a wireless adapter that provides a computing device with the ability to send and receive data from external sources. In order to improve reception and to better direct signals emitted from a wireless adapter, rotary and/or articulated peripheral devices have been developed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,113,812, 7,172,428, 7,435,090, 6,544,075, 6,612,874 and 6,786,734, as well as United States Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0229478 provide examples of such wireless adapters. The mechanisms for rotational adjustment that are taught in these references, however, are fragile and typically provide unreliable angular retention. Therefore there is a need for a solution that overcomes at least one of the deficiencies in the art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.